The Ross Geller Impersonation
by FanfIcgoddes
Summary: When Austin says the wrong name at the altar and runs away. Ally is forced to dive back into the past to figure out how they reached this day. Come along on the roller-coaster ride that is the life of Austin and Ally, with the exciting ups and the bone chilling downs. Enjoy!
1. The Assbastard

**Intro**

**Ally POV**

"You ass-bastard!" Yelled Bella. Austin looked like a deer in the headlights, he gave me a goofy smile and said "I just want you to know I meant what I said, see you in our next lives" then he kissed me on the cheek, winked and ran. As far as he could possibly go from the wedding guests and disheveled monster in white herself. I wonder if he'll return for the divorce….hmm… Oh I'm sorry I didn't even tell you what happened. Let me begin our story at the church.


	2. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney. **

**Chapter I**

**Austin POV**

Dun-dun-da-dun dun-dun-da-dun, here comes the bride boomed through the speakers cleverly concealed speakers as my best-friend made her way down the aisle, she looked like an angel. In her elegant white dress it was transparent from top to bottom with delicate butterflies dotting her dress on one of her shoulders and the lower half of her skirt and no, no this didn't mean that she was practically naked, her dress had to parts one was the sheer butterfly exterior and a strapless white mini-dress like interior that hugged her curves perfectly, she truly did look divine. Tendrils of her soft brown hair spilled from her messy bun framing her face and kohl-rimmed eyes. Her bouquet was a combination of blue orchids and wire butterflies reaching for the floor like a waterfall. She couldn't have looked more beautiful than she did just then as she reached the altar and stood beside me. Confused? Let me catch you up. As you must already know Ally and I have been partners since High-School, yes we dated on and off but all that is now behind us. I met the girl of my dreams while on tour and today we're getting married. Her name is Bella we dated for about a year and then I decided to get married to her but now I'm having second thoughts, HELP!


	3. I take thee Rachel--Oh shit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney.**

**Chapter II**

**Austin POV**

I mean I was sure I wanted to marry her, trust me I know what I want…...Ok I kind-of know what I want…...Fine! I don't know what I want. When I had her I let her go and now that I have someone else I want her back? What's wrong with me?! Oh, that's right! Everything! Ugh! On a scale from one to hell how bad do you think my punishment would be if I left bella at the alter? Oh, I'm going to hell. I just know it. Wait, stop. Stop freaking out it's just premarital jitters that's all. Oh forget it how many times will you tell yourself that, huh? You kiss Ally, it's just premarital jitters; You sleep with ally, it's just premarital jitters; You are thinking of Ally at your wedding instead of your bride, IT'S STILL FUCKING PREMARITAL JITTERS! Oh, shut up brain! Great! I'm having a conversation with myself, I need to get my shit together. "Austin?" I am knocked out of my trance by Ally's soft voice. "Huh?" I reply, smooth *note the sarcasm*. "You look lost" she says "Everything ok?" "Oh yeah, everything is just peachy" I say but of course she catches my sarcasm. She just shakes her head at me and takes her place as best-man, confused again? Let me explain….. both Dez and my cousin Edward wanted to be my best-man so I got frustrated and said Ally was my best-man, so she gladly accepted. Right now I wish she was the Bride, not the fucking best-man. While i'm lost in my thoughts Bella starts walking down the aisle, she's dressed as a rose. I had proposed by hiding the ring in a rose. That's why she thought this was a good idea for her wedding attire. She has a rather fluffy white dress that looks like a unicorn puked on it because of the amount of glitter on it. The lower half of it is covered in roses and the upper half is strapless, there's a silver belt in the middle of it separating the fitting from the strapless. She is carrying a white rose bouquet which contrasts all her other bridesmaids in butterfly-themed dresses and blue orchid bouquets. All of them look different as Bella is a big believer in individuality but Ally is the most beautiful of all. Bella walked up and the pastor asked the guests to "please be seated". He started with Bella. "Repeat after me, I Bella Anna Beckett" "I" she repeated "Bella Anna Beckett." He continued "Take thee Austin Monica Moon to be my lawfully wedded husband" she repeated after him, confidence and surety oozing from her stature. Shit. What have I done? "Take thee Austin Monica Moon to be my lawfully wedded husband" As soon as she was done he moved on to me, I swear he didn't even wait like a second. "I Austin Monica Moon, Take thee Bella Anna Beckett" Nervously I started "I Austin Monica Moon, Take thee Alison-" Shitbucket. The look on Bella's face was incredulous while Ally looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. The only thing common about both the girls at this moment was the raging blush on their faces. The tips of Bella's ears turned red, really red. She looked like she was about to combust and this was one explosion I didn't want to stick around for. Every cell in body told me to run, life was giving me a second opportunity not make this mistake. The first being before Bella walked down that aisle but I couldn't do that to her, so I waited for her to do something, for Ally to do something….. But no one did and finally the pastor said "Ahem, uh…. shall we try that again?" he was asking me but looking at Bella. She nodded and we started all over, all new and this time no one gave me the opportunity to mess up. Literally, the changed the whole repeat after me thing to I do. The rest of the ceremony went by eventless and we moved on to the reception. Bella told me she needed some space and stepped outside, I decided to do a few more idiotic things in this time. I walked up to Ally, the smile on her face was of pure amusement and her eyes were hopeful as she stared at me.

"Give me a heads up the next time you decide to turn into Ross Geller" she teased.

"I didn't turn into Ross Geller" I replied seriously "He regretted saying her name, I don't. I wanted it to be you there instead of her….. Ally, I think I…. I know, I love you."


	4. Left at the altar

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading favoriting, following and reviewing my fanfiction. I love you all. So, I finally previewed my fanfic and realised what the problem with it was, chapters to short and the paragraph format too confusing to read. I have tried to make this one better so tell me anything else that might be wrong with my writing or if you have any ideas in general. Please Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV<strong>

"_You ass bastard!" Yelled Bella. _

_Austin looked like a deer in the headlights, he gave me a goofy smile and said "I just want you to know I meant what I said, see you in our next lives" then he kissed me on the cheek, winked and ran. As far as he could possibly go from the wedding guests and disheveled monster in white herself. I wonder if he'll return for the divorce….hmm… _

Yeah, so as I was saying. Austin ran far and Austin ran wide, in fact there is actually as search party out looking for him. The rest of us who actually care are sitting here at the reception hall two hours after later wondering what a waste of cake! Actually no, no one is wondering that, Bella is some sort of health freak and so the cake had to be one of those sugar free abominations. I think I should go and sooth Bella instead of calling her a health freak. Yeah, I'll do it. Afterall it is the best man's duty to look after the bride if the groom is not around… I think. I'm not very good at this best-man business, I never thought I'd need to be because the only person I thought would ask me to be his best man was Austin and I always imagined myself at the altar next to him. Guess he felt the same way but realised a smidge too late. As I walk up to bella and her possy I realise that even though I am dressed in all butterfly attire I don't belong with them. Ugh… but I still have to do this, be nice ally, be nice.

"Uh Bella, are you ok?" I asked politely.

This comment was meant with a sneer and a contemptuous "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry?" I knew exactly what she meant but I decided to pretend to be ignorant. Ignorance is bliss.

"Oh, you should be, you man stealer you" She slurred

And that's when I realized something. "Bella? Are you drunk?"

"Yep, that happens when someone leaves you at the altar but you wouldn't know how that feels or do you?" Oh no she didn't.

I forced a smile and said with as much contempt as she did "That's low even for you Bella. And yes I do know what it feels like to be left at the altar but you don't Bella because currently you're not Ms. Bella Anna Got Left at The Altar Beckett, you're Mrs. Bella Anna Austin Monica Moon! He stayed and got married to you" By this time I was shouting but I didn't care she'd opened on old wound from a particularly rough patch in my life and it had all start from that blasted altar.

Bella gave me a scornful smile and said "Before he ran away, so tell me Ally how was this any better?"

This I had a reply for, so I looked her square in the eye and said "Because he tried to make it right"

Need an explanation? Ugh...K.

_Flashback…..5 years ago _

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_Glad you came blasted through the speakers in my dressing room as Austin twirled me around and I giggled, we were alone in the room and I was dressed so Austin decided it would be a good idea to dance… it was. I wasn't nervous anymore, Austin could do that no matter what the situation. I was getting married, it was my big day but from the start of that day something felt off. This icky feeling was creeping across my body but Austin had made me forget all that, I giggled and laughed like there was nothing on my mind and allowed myself to relax, big mistake. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffy. It will all make sense in a little while, till then I will allow you to ponder over your thoughts and imagine what will happen. Tell me any ideas you have. Love you all, review!**

_**Fanficgoddess xoxox**_


	5. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, as you can see I've made some structural changes to the story. Tell me if you like the new route it is following. I would like to apologize to everyone who felt cheated when I promised a longer chapter and didn't deliver, I have a very short attention span but I'm gonna try harder. For all those wondering when Trish and Dez will be joining the story: Soon! just hold your horses and I know the story's not that great right now but it gets better I promise. anyway sorry for the A/N I hate these you're expecting a chapter but no instead it's a blasted A/N sorry again.**

**xoxox Fanficgoddess xoxox **


	6. Hiatus

This story is now on hiatus, if you wish for it to be continued contact the author. If enough readers join this conquest the story may live on.


End file.
